The Black Daughter
by TheBetterLookingOne
Summary: In 1975, Sirius Black decided he liked Marlene McKinnon enough to go steady with her. At a summer party he and James threw late July when the elder Potters were working, Sirius spent the majority of the night in bed with Marlene. Unfortunately both were too drunk to remember and properly use any type of protection and as a result, Marlene fell pregnant. This is their story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Marlene Rose McKinnon was sat on the bathroom counter of her bathroom, her head hanging miserably as she waited five minutes for the potion to be ready. A potion that tested for pregnancy to be exact. She couldn't believe she even had to use the potion at 16. Of course she remembered how she got into this situation. It was the last time she'd seen her boyfriend after all and she recalled with certainty they'd had drunken unprotected sex that night. She checked her timer. Two minutes left.

She leaned back against the mirror behind the sink, looking around her spacious bathroom. She could see the outfit she'd worn to the party strewn carelessly about the floor and sighed wistfully. How did such a wonderful night end up with this?

It was truly a great night. Sirius had had only eyes for her all night and at about 10 p.m. she'd taken him upstairs to his bedroom. Everything was so wonderful. He'd worshipped her, well as best he could drunk off his ass anyways, and he didn't even let her return the favour. In the morning they didn't make a big deal of the fact that they'd not used any protection.

Then that morning she'd realised her period was late. She'd rushed to her calendar to check and had almost had a panic attack when she realised she was right. She frantically searched her potions book for the right potion and had set to work. After it was done, she pricked her finger and let three drops fall into it. She shook it and started her wait, wondering how this could be happening.

A ding interrupted her inner monologue and she jumped a foot in the air. The timer had gone off.

She breathed deeply a few times as she picked up the vile without looking. She remembered that if the potion was clear, she was not pregnant. However if it was cloudy, she was pregnant. She built up all her Gryffindor courage and looked at the vile resting innocently in her palm. She immediately let out a sob when she saw it. The liquid inside was so cloudy it was almost opaque. There was no doubt she was pregnant.

How was she gonna tell her family she was pregnant at 16? She sat up straight as another thought occurred to her. How was she going to tell Sirius she was pregnant? That's not just something she could put in a letter. She'd have to see him. Soon.

She wasn't looking forward to the coming conversation.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome, hateful comments are not!**


	2. Chapter 1: Telling Sirius

**Marlene's 3rd POV**

Her family had been surprisingly supportive of her pregnancy, although her older brothers weren't overly pleased. They were the only ones she had told, but Sirius was next on her list. She wasn't sure if he was going to be excited or terrified, probably both. She felt the same. She wasn't sure she could raise a child at 16, but she would take responsibility for this.

She'd never believed in abortion, no matter that it was against wizarding law to abort a magical child. She'd always loved children and it made her sick to even consider killing her baby. Adoption also wasn't something she was okay with. She'd been to an orphanage before and it wasn't pretty. Marlene had known from the moment she saw the orphanage she could never do that to her child. Besides, her family had more than enough money to help support them and if Sirius took it well he had quite a bit of money that his Uncle Alphard left for him when he died in June. Alphard Black left his entire fortune to Sirius and his cousin Andromeda, who'd been disowned for marrying a muggleborn wizard several years ago. They'd split it and both were left with a hefty amount of gold, so Sirius was quite well off despite being disowned last Christmas.

She'd sent Sirius a letter several days ago and in a few hours she'd be going to the Potters house to tell him. She was nervous. She wasn't sure how he was going to react and it made her anxiety spike to the point she had to take a few sips of a calming draught before she left. She looked in the mirror and smoothed down her dress, gently patting her stomach as her hands reached it. She wasn't showing yet, but she was fine with that. She really wasn't thrilled about the weight gaining part of being pregnant, but she thought the reward was worth it.

After touching up her makeup just a bit, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Taking a deep breath she threw the floo powder down and shouted "Potter Manor!"

After several nauseating seconds she was spat out of Potter Manor's sitting room fireplace and she stumbled straight into her boyfriend's arms. He let out a bark of laughter as he caught her and tilted her chin up to look him in the face. His signature smirk was plastered across his face and she just knew what was he was going to say before he even said it.

"Marlene if you wanted me so bad you have to throw yourself at me then you should've just flooed straight into my bedroom." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She smacked his chest lightly, but couldn't help laughing slightly. He smiled brightly before kissing her. A throat clearing interrupted what was quickly becoming a snog and they broke apart to glare at the messy haired boy who'd done it. James Potter grinned at them, unrepentant.

"Sirius mate, I know you missed her but can you go somewhere else and do that? I'm trying to eat here." James said, motioning to the plate of sandwiches in his lap.

"You're right! Let's got to my room!" Sirius said, taking Marlene's hand and dragging her up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door after her and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and she sat there.

"We have to talk." She said after a few moments of them simply studying the other.

"Okay. About what?" He asked, turning toward her on his knees and taking her hands in his.

"You remember the party?" She asked quietly and he nodded, smiling softly as he looked at their joined hands.

"I remember." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

"You remember how we didn't use protection?" She asked, watching as his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yess?" He said, his voice going up at the end like it was a question.

"And you said not worry about it since it was only one time?" He nodded, his eyebrows drawing further together.

"And?" He asked, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. She realised that he wasn't getting it because he didn't think she was going to tell him she was pregnant.

"Sirius," She said with a sigh and he looked up in concern, still holding her hands. She took a deep breath and said," I'm pregnant."

He froze in place, eyes wide and his thumbs stopping their stroking. She decided it would be best to wait until the shock wore away. She sat there for several minutes, stroking his arms until he seemed to unfreeze and gripped her hands.

"You're sure?" He asked with a strangely blank expression. It worried her, but she nodded anyway. She wouldn't lie to him. He looked down at their hands and played with her fingers," How sure?"

She understood he was trying to make sure this wasn't James' idea of a fun prank. She grabbed her wand from her discarded bag and lifted his chin to look at her stomach. She said the spell her mother Rose had taught her many years ago when her sister-in-law thought she was pregnant and she'd left her wand in the other room. A soft golden glow emitted from her tummy and he put his head in his hands. He didn't speak. He just lifted his head up for a few seconds to stare at her stomach in disbelief before putting it back down.

"Sirius?" She asked timidly and he looked up at her finally, giving her an apologetic smile. He seemed to realise his silence might be scaring her.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this." He whispered, his eyes drifting from her face down to her stomach. He was trying to convince himself there was a baby - his baby - in there, but her stomach was still flat and his brain just wasn't taking it in.

She gave him a look and he knew she understood. He knew it must've been even harder for her. She was creating a life inside her right now and that must've been really scary to realise. But she still smiled at him and gently turned his face towards her.

"Just take some time to think and let it sink in. I needed a few days too and I can't begrudge you of that." She said and he nodded, smiling appreciatively at her. That's what he admired most about Marlene. She was understanding and caring. She gave him a little kiss and stood up. He stood too and followed her out of the room. He got a sudden image of Marlene, stomach swollen with life and waddling about a little house. It filled him with warmth and he realised he really liked the idea of Marlene pregnant.

'Perhaps,' He thought as he kissed her cheek and she flooed back home,' This won't be so bad.' A small smile lifted his lips and he plopped down next to his brother in all but blood, who held out half his sandwich. Sirius grinned and bit into it, starting a game of Wizard's Chess with his best mate.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome, hateful comments are not!**


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Sirius's 3rd POV**

Sirius had been spending the past day mostly in his room, thinking about everything. James seemed to know he needed time as he had left Sirius to himself mostly or he'd just sit next to Sirius on the bed, silently keeping him company and reminding him he was there for him if he needed him.

Sirius was grateful that James left him alone mostly and even more grateful for when he just sat with him for a while. James was really an awesome friend, he just needed to work this out for himself this time. When he closed his eyes, the same image of Marlene popped into his mind. It brought a new rush of warmth and affection every time, seeing her tummy distended and that cute little waddle that he'd seen pregnant women on the street do.

He was really coming around to the idea of a baby after it had finally sunk in. He'd always loved children and it was something he'd wanted in the future, but he didn't really mind it happening sooner rather than later. He really thought he might be falling in love with Marlene and the thought of her carrying his baby filled him with a strange sort of manly pride.

Finally after two days, he sent her a letter saying he wanted to come over to talk. His reply came barely three hours later and Marlene said anytime was good. He sent one back with one word only:

'Tomorrow?'

She sounded happy in her reply of confirmation. She wrote her family would be out so they would be alone to talk. He was nervous and excited to see her. But he had to and they needed to discuss this. He climbed into bed that night a mixture of anxious and happy at the thought of seeing Marlene in the morning.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Sirius rushed around frantically after breakfast, eager to see Marlene. James watched his friend, looking amused as Sirius searched for his missing left shoe. James snorted as Sirius gripped his hair in frustration and Sirius glared at him. He rolled his eyes and said simply," Isn't that your shoe under that chair?" He nodded his in indication of the armchair near his bedroom fireplace. Sirius looked and let out a cry of relief as he realised that it was indeed his missing shoe. He tugged the sneaker on and hurriedly tied it, not caring of it was sloppy and rushed. He picked up his messenger bag and slung it on as he practically flew down the stairs, James running behind him to keep up.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" James demanded, almost out of breath from chasing him down three flights of stairs.

"Bye Prongs!" Sirius sang as he picked up a handful of floo powder, ignoring James' question. Then he threw down the powder and yelled," McKinnon Residence!" He disappeared in whoosh of green flames and soot, spinning through chimneys and passing several grates until he was spat out into the McKinnon family sitting room. It's only occupant was Marlene and she sat up excitedly when he appeared. He jumped up off the floor where he'd landed sprawled on the rug, unusually graceless in his excitement.

He bounced over to her and they hugged each other happily. She smiled and took his hand, leading upstairs to her bedroom. He ran ahead of her and threw himself on her bed, smiling when he heard her laugh at him. He rolled onto his back and watched Marlene sit down next to him, still grinning.  
He suddenly sat up on the bed and faced her, taking her hands as he did the last time they were in this position.

"What do you want to do Marlene?" He asked quietly, figuring they should just get it out of the way.

She looked down at their hands," I want to keep it." It wasn't more than a whisper, but due to Sirius' enhanced senses - thank you Animagus form! - he caught it.

He smiled at her," Me too." Her head snapped up and she searched his eyes for any sign of deceit, but all she found was honesty.

His eyes left hers and settled on her stomach, looking a bit longing. He glanced at her before he scooted forward a bit and hesitantly reaching out to touch her tummy. She gently pulled up her shirt and exposed her bare skin. His lips curved the slightest bit, but he still seemed hesitant to touch her. She gently gripped his wrist and guided his hand to rest flat against her skin. Sirius sensed his magic reach out and seek out the life within. They both gasped as they felt his magic curl gently around her womb and warmth spread through them as they realised Sirius' magic was beginning the connection process. A sudden surge of love filled Sirius up as his magic cocooned her womb and before he realised it he was pressing little butterfly kisses to her stomach.

He glanced up at her face through his eyelashes when her fingers began gently carding through his hair. She was watching him with a smile, her eyes soft and loving as he kissed her belly. His magic sung in his veins, flowing freely from him into the little life growing inside Marlene. It was a very intimate moment.

The atmosphere suddenly changed as Marlene experienced a sudden spark of arousal at the sight of Sirius kissing that low down her body and Sirius' sensitive nose easily caught it. He too realised he was kissing just above her waistband and felt his own arousal spike. She picked up on it rather quickly as the evidence was poking her leg and spread herself out on the bed invitingly. His gaze was hot as his hips settled into cradle of her thighs and his lips descended onto hers, starting several passionate rounds of lovemaking.

* * *

They lay in bed naked, basking in the sex afterglow. Sirius had his cheek pressed against her stomach, stroking the soft skin underneath his face with the tip of his index finger. Sometimes he pressed his lips to her tummy, his eyes bright and happy as he did. Marlene was flat on her back, one arm thrown over his broad shoulder and her hand buried in his thick hair. His magic was still connecting and familiarising itself with the baby and he was glad they were alone. It would take a while before it fully completed and neither of them wanted to be interrupted. Sirius suddenly tilted his face up to hers and she watched as he thought about what he was going to say.

"We should go see a Healer before we leave for Hogwarts. See if the baby's okay and stuff." He whispered, not wanting to break the silence completely.

She nodded," We should."

She picked up her wand and summoned a piece of parchment. It was a St. Mungo's appointment application. All she had to do was fill it out, send it with her owl, and wait for her appointment card to appear.

Quickly and easily she filled it out, Sirius watching from his perch resting on her stomach. Marlene gave a low whistle and the family owl Lia flew through her bedroom window. She quickly tied the letter to her leg and gave her a few owl treats from her nightstand before she took off.

Once Lia was gone, Marlene turned her attention to Sirius. He was still laying on her stomach and watching her. When he saw her looking at him he leaned up and kissed her lips softly.

"You've been getting morning sickness?" He asked, pulling away. He'd seen her writing it down and wondered how bad it was. He knew it different for every woman. That was because Euphemia Potter was a former Healer and had been 'kind' enough to inform him and James the wonders of pregnancy and all that it entails when they had been caught reading up on Animaguses in the Potter Family library. James had accidentally grabbed a book on pregnancy as their cover and Euphemia had delightfully sat them down to tell them all her knowledge on the subject. Sirius mentally thanked her since it would be quite useful in the near future.

"Just a bit. I don't vomit a lot so much as I feel nauseous constantly." She responded, gently patting her tummy.

Sirius looked down at her stomach and put on a mock stern expression," Hey you in there. You better be nice to your mummy or else."

Marlene giggled at his scolding and Sirius gave her belly a little kiss. They were interrupted from further conversation by a flash of light and a slip of parchment appearing. Sirius carefully snatched it from where it levitated in the air and looked down at it.

"It's your appointment card." He said, examining it.

"When's my appointment then?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at half past noon. They recommend us to floo straight in. Pregnant women should avoid apparation and portkeys as much as possible apparently," He said and she nodded.

"You should get here a bit after 11." She told him.

"I'll floo over at like 11:15 and we'll floo to Mungo's at like 11:50ish? You know in case we have to fill anything out and stuff."

"Yeah." Marlene agreed, yawning quietly.

"Want to take a nap?" He asked, yawning too. She smiled sleepily and nodded. They both got comfortable and closed their eyes.

They slept for an hour and a half before they were quite rudely woken up by Marlene's pet kittens climbing on their bodies. Sirius sat up straight and looked around, carefully removing the kitten that had climbed onto his head. The pink collar around it's neck identified it as Frenchie. He looked at Marlene to see the other kitten, Sebastian, pawing gently at Marlene's nose as she unsuccessfully tried to swat him away. He snickered quietly and she glared at him, before huffing when Sebastian did it again. She sat up and moved the kitten onto the bed next to her.

They both stopped for a second then grinned as they realised what was different from when they went to sleep. Sirius' magic had stopped flowing, meaning that he'd fully connected with the baby while they were asleep. Sirius glanced at the clock and cursed quietly.

"What's the matter?" Marlene asked as Sirius scrambled out of the bed and began the hunt for his clothes.

"It's almost suppertime. I told Mama Potter I'd be home by then." He said as he yanked on his trousers.

"Oh." She said, frowning sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow love. I promise." He said, swooping down and kissing her lightly on the lips. He quickly pulled on his shirt and watched as Marlene slid out of the bed. He quickly snatched up her red lace knickers and handed them to her. She dashed into her closet and exited a couple minutes later as she was tying the sash of her silk dressing gown.

Sirius stood up from the armchair he'd been waiting in and wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way to the sitting room fireplace. When they got there, Sirius gave her a little peck on the lips and got down on his knees so he was level with her stomach. He shucked up the hem of both her dressing gown and red babydoll, baring her skin to him. Marlene watched as he pressed a lingering kiss to her middle.

"Goodbye my little Padlet. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He murmured, giving her abdomen one last kiss before standing and letting her clothing fall back into place.

"'Padlet'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who grinned sheepishly.

"Well I don't want to just call it 'The baby' all the time and I'm called Padfoot, so I thought it was cute." He said, looking at his shoes.

She grinned," I like it." He looked up and grinned back.

He sighed and reached for the box containing the floo powder. He took a handful and stepped into the fireplace. He gave her one last smile before throwing down the powder and shouting "Potter Manor!"

Several seconds later he stepped out of the fireplace and almost jumped out of his skin when his best friend's voice suddenly met his ears from his left, saying "Hello Padfoot." in a measured suspicious voice.

Sirius turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow," Hello Prongs." in the same tone.

They grinned at each other before James turned serious again." What's going on Padfoot? I gave you your space these last few days, but I'm just worried. Is everything alright?" Sirius smiled at his friends concern and sat beside him.

"Everything is fine Prongs. We'll talk about it when Moony and Wormtail get here tomorrow night, okay?" James eyed his friend for a moment before nodding.

"Supper!" Came Euphemia's voice from the dining room and the two looked at each other, before shooting out of their seats and running full speed to the dining room.  
"I win!" Sirius cheered, dancing his victory and James tackled him in payback. That began a wrestling match that was interrupted by a light stinging jinx, courtesy of Euphemia. They both hopped up and apologised to her, before taking their seats next to each other.

Sirius grinned at his family as an image of himself and Marlene surrounded by a few kids popped into his head. 'Yeah, that would be nice.' Sirius thought softly

* * *

 **Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome, hateful comment are not!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Appointment

**Sirius' 3rd POV**

The morning of the appointment was a busy one. Euphemia was rushing around, tidying up for Remus and Peter's arrival as Fleamont watched in amusement at his wife's actions. It was best they just leave her to her cleaning. James was doing a bit of tidying of his own, since his mother had threatened to throw out everything on his bedroom floor if he didn't clean it, while Sirius was getting ready to go to the McKinnon's house for their St. Mungo's appointment at noon. Since he'd kept his room clean he was the only one who wasn't on cleaning duty.

Sirius was surprised to have pulled into Fleamont's office just before bed the previous night, where the elder Potter's had informed him they knew about Marlene's pregnancy. Apparently Rose and Lucas McKinnon had sent them a letter, informing them of the situation. They'd been worried about how he was dealing with it and were delighted to know he was all right. Of course after Sirius informed them about his and Marlene's decision to keep the baby Euphemia went into what Fleamont affectionately called 'Baby Craze'. Apparently this was when someone close to them has a baby and Euphemia has to do everything she can to help. Sirius just smiled as Euphemia pestered him with questions he wouldn't be able to answer until after their appointment. Finally Fleamont wrestled his wife away from the father-to-be and got her safely into bed.

Sirius looked at the clock and ran from the room when he saw it was 11:10. He sprinted to the fireplace, snatched up a handful of floo powder, and quickly yelled "McKinnon Residence!" once he stepped in. He arrived in their sitting room a few seconds later and stepped out, brushing himself off. Marlene poked her head around the corner and grinned brightly at him. She skipped over to him, carrying a banana and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"Morning!" She practically sang as she skipped back the way she came, Sirius following this time. She lead him to the kitchen, where breakfast was on the table waiting for him.

"How'd you know I didn't eat?" Sirius asked.

She smiled," I figured you'd be in a rush today, so I got breakfast."

He kissed her cheek in thanks as he picked up a plate. He loaded his plate with pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast and sat with Marlene at the table. Once he was finished, Marlene picked up his plate Sirius suddenly remembered he hadn't said 'Hello' to Padlet yet.

When Marlene came back, plateless, Sirius knelt down and rubbed the fabric over her tummy.

"Good morning Padlet. Have you been good for mummy?" He mumbled, resting his forehead against her.

"Mhmm. Padlet has been very good." She answered, smiling.

"Good. Otherwise Padlet would be in trouble." He said, giving her belly a mock stern glare.

Marlene giggled as she checked the clock and swore softly, realising it was almost 11:50.

"We have to go baby." She said and he stood up immediately.

He led the way to the fireplace and picked up the floo powder.

"I'll go first so I can catch you if you stumble." He said and she agreed. After a shout of "St. Mungo's Obstetrics Waiting Room!" Sirius found himself stumbling into a room with a quite a few pregnant women dotted around. The room itself was tastefully decorated and in the corner there were several toys for any young children that may need entertaining. Sirius could easily tell that he and Marlene would be the youngest there.

He turned back to the fireplace just in time to catch Marlene's unsteady form and held her close for a moment longer, breathing in her relaxing scent. He let her go and she quickly observed the room.

"Come on. Let's go sit." She murmured, tugging him over to a pair of empty seats away from the others.

They both sat and immediately a form appeared in front of Marlene. She quickly filled it out and passed it over to him. He looked down at it in confusion before his face cleared with realisation. He had to fill out the paternal half of the form. The questions were surprisingly quick and easy to answer. Once he'd finished the form disappeared and they settled in to wait. The room was empty by then and Sirius was surprised to see it was almost time for their appointment.

"McKinnon!" A pleasant voice called and the two stood. Marlene lead the way down the small hallway where a short plump woman stood, reading over what they were sure was their chart. She looked a bit surprised at their obvious youth, but looked no less friendly and cheerful.

"Right this way." She said sweetly as she escorted them around the corner and all the way to the end of the corridor. She opened the door to a large room with several comfy looking chairs and a padded exam table." Hello. My name is Assistant Healer Abbey and I'm gonna be running your examination today. Healer Baker will come in after I'm done to do the last part. Everything off please." She pulled out a hospital gown from a cabinet in the corner and handed it to Marlene.

"Can you just explain what you're going to do?" Marlene asked as she undressed.

She smiled," Just some routine questions and a few lab tests. Healer Baker will do the rest."

She pulled up a rolling chair so she was sat in front of Marlene and picked up her discarded clipboard." Do you take any potions and/or muggle medicines regularly?"

"No."

"Good. Allergies or health problems?"

"No."

"Have you been exposed to any infections and/or diseases?"

Head shake. She turned to Sirius and he shook his head as well.

"What are your periods like?"

"Normal."

"When was your last menstrual period?"

"July 20th."

"What type of protection do you normally use?"

"Contraception charm."

"Do you drink or smoke?"

"No." She cast Sirius a glance." When I'm stressed I smoke."

"And what kind of cigarettes?"

"Um the kind from the Apothecary at Diagon Alley."

"Ahh. The non toxic?" A nod." Well, try not to smoke near Marlene or the baby when it gets here. Even though it's non toxic, it can still cause harm to the baby." He gave a nod of agreement.

"Do you have a dangerous job?"

"No."

"Have you been pregnant before?"

"Nope."

"Is there history of birth defects in either of your families?"

"Nope." Marlene said while Sirius snorted as he replied," I'm a Black. I'm sure there has been." Healer Abbey gave Sirius a sympathetic look as he said that.

"Blood status?"

"Both pureblood." Sirius answered.

"Wonderful. Now a blood test and a urine test for both of you. Then I'm sure you've had a Pap test before." Marlene nodded as she held out her arm. The blood was quickly drawn from both of them and the incisions magically healed, before they took turns in the loo for the urine test. They only waited a few minutes before a different woman entered, pushing a machine forward. She smiled cheerily at them as she began turning the machine on.

"Hello! I'm Healer Baker and I'll be your Healer for this pregnancy!" She said brightly." Now there's one exam left and it's a bit personal, so Miss McKinnon if you'd like for Mr. Black to leave then he should go now," Marlene shook her head and Sirius stayed in his chair," All right then! Now I have to check everything if okay down there so if you put one foot on each stirrup that would be great." Marlene did so and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the Healer's hands.

It didn't take her long to be finished and Marlene was relieved that it was over.

"Now. It's time to get an idea when you'll be due. So you say your last period was July 20th?" Marlene nodded." So your estimated due date is April 26th, 1977. It's perfectly normal however to go into labour 2 weeks before or even 2 weeks overdue. If you are 2 weeks overdue and are still not going into labour, we'll induce you in labour manually. Now tomorrow you'll be approximately six weeks pregnant and you should see the Hogwarts Matron once every month until you're 28 weeks, then once every 2 weeks from 28-36 weeks, and finally once a week from 36 weeks until you give birth. So right now, I'm gonna do an ultrasound so I'll see if I calculated your due date correctly and you'll get your first look at your baby."

"Really?" Marlene asked, perking up with Sirius. Healer Baker laughed and nodded as she pulled the machine she had brought in with her over to her side.

"You can put your underwear on for modesty. Then I want you to lift up the gown and expose your abdomen," Healer Baker said. Sirius gave Marlene her knickers and she shimmied them on before shucking up the gown," Now this'll be a bit cold. Just a warning." Healer Baker took a paper towel and tucked it into the waistband of her knickers to prevent the transmission gel from getting on her clothes. Despite the warning about the temperature, Marlene still jumped as the cold gel was put on her bare skin.

She wiggled and moved the transducer around, keeping up a steady conversation with Marlene about random facts." This is generally a muggle device, but it's magically enhanced since a spell has yet to be invented that can do it safely. They're still trying, but for now this works just fine." Finally she settled on a spot and turned the monitor towards them." This here," She pointed to a little white blemish in a bean shaped black spot," is your baby."

"How big is that?" Sirius asked, squinting his eyes as he leaned forward.

"About the size of a lentil bean," Healer Baker answered," Would you like some copies to show to your family and friends?"

They both nodded enthusiastically, sharing a smile. Healer Baker tapped a few buttons and the several pictures were printed.

"Got about 8 copies here. If you need more it's safe to use the duplicating spell and I'll step out while you get dressed. Both of your test results came back clean, so I'll just come back with some information pamphlets and some book recommendations." She said, smiling as she wiped off Marlene's stomach and turned off the machine. She put their pictures in an envelope and gave them to Sirius as she left the room.

Marlene quickly redressed and let Healer Baker back in. As promised she gave them a few pamphlets and a list of books they might want before they left.

"Have a nice day." Healer Baker called after them as they hurried to the fireplace.

"All right. We have to floo to your place first since the connection doesn't extend to the Potters." Sirius said and Marlene nodded. He went first and a few seconds later Marlene followed. Sirius took the envelope of pictures from his pocket and they each got four.

"I have to go. I love you." Marlene's lips parted in surprise at that. He'd never said it before and he seemed to realise that too.

"I love you too." Marlene said quickly before he could get it into his head he said something stupid.

He grinned brightly at her and got on his knees to say his farewells to the baby.

"Goodbye my little Padlet. You be good for mummy and I'll see you both soon." He said, pressing a kiss to her stomach. He stood, gave a kiss to Marlene, and went back to Potter Manor where all three of his friends were waiting for answers.

* * *

 **This is all I have so far, but I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 4 is almost halfway through, so it shouldn't be long. But it might. So it may seem as if Marlene and Sirius are taking it a little to well, but they only think they have accepted it fully. It's almost as if it's not real yet, but when it becomes really real to them there will definitely be a few breakdowns. What do you guys think is gonna break the camel's back for Marlene and Sirius? Anyways please please PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is welcome, hateful comments are not!**


End file.
